JoeyHighGrade
JoeyHighGrade is the fourteenth track off JWTM's first mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper. JWTM's "JoeyHighGrade" is produced by Omito (using Omito's "Big Sean/Drake 'Winning' Type Beat"). This song is written by JWTM (as JoeySideFire). This song is also signed towards the Eligible Class Records label. The song consists a time limit of three minutes and twenty-five seconds (3:25). JWTM's "JoeyHighGrade" (produced by Omito) Lyrics Hook You said that life has no meaning Then why am I flyin' high? (JoeyHighGrade) JoeyHighGrade to the top and im never fallin' down Million ways to explore the globe High class, healthy wasted (JoeyHighGrade) JoeyHighGrade to the top and im never fallin' down Verse 1 Infected off something green took over my actions Eyes greener off the grade juice while sippin' magic All of a sudden brings the red carpet for the talents Music's got me a gift, I can't really lose this passion This story has just begun with this first chapter Got the money from the record deals and money from the banks Never thought that life can turn around for me to feel the essence Of this opportunity I've practiced with all my recording sessions And that's the thing that supercharged me for it JoeyHighGrade did this to me, look at where I've ended up I've met upcoming stars that been compared to Mac Miller and Drake Especially those who've brought the old school rap back in this place It's dominant and I'm looking for a way to fight my way out of pain Held back the antidotes that's struggling and clears my name If some of y'all haters talkin', brush back to your Wall of Shame Cause y'all won't make it anywhere continuing to blame me for it Hook You said that life has no meaning Then why am I flyin' high? (JoeyHighGrade) JoeyHighGrade to the top and im never fallin' down Million ways to explore the globe High class, healthy wasted (JoeyHighGrade) JoeyHighGrade to the top and im never fallin' down Verse 2 So lately we've all been wonderin' how it's gonna end? Forced to bring inspiration upon all the cleansed If I should rule my throne, then I should never go pretend Round up all the Martians that were lost and make amends Let's just start from scratch, the hunters got us on the chase Push your power into your weapons and supercharge it with the juice Might sound corny at first, but don't judge Martians from it's colors Were meant to protect the world, I guess you should call us true heroes As the light strikes here upon me with the electric of Aldinni I'll take my full power into use as a surprise plan They've recreated new Nazi's and it's like Hitler's coming back Well I hope not cause if there is were gon' use our Cannon Guns All of this because they're jealous and we've been evolving our music And plus all of prices have been raised higher, that's the message They all say the grade's pointless, then how come we've gotten stronger? JoeyHighGrade will out run them, they should kneel down and surrender Hook x2 You said that life has no meaning Then why am I flyin' high? (JoeyHighGrade) JoeyHighGrade to the top and im never fallin' down Million ways to explore the globe High class, healthy wasted (JoeyHighGrade) JoeyHighGrade to the top and im never fallin' down Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:First Mixtape Songs